All I Want Is You
by IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8
Summary: Chaud has been feeling weird lately, When he's around Iris Exe he can't notice his true feelings for her. Now that Bass will arrive soon along with Solo, Can Chaud finally get to Iris before the Bass arrives and plans on killing her? The first ever Iris and Chaud fanfic! Mentions of LanxMaylu GeoxSonia. not sure how long this will be. You decide.
1. Chapter 1

**All I Want Is You. Chapter 1: New Feelings.**

**At The ACDC Park. Chaud's POV.**

* * *

I was watching kids play at the park from sitting on a bench kicking rocks. I was waiting for my good friend Iris. She has brown hair and light green eyes. I'm a leader and so is she. She is the leader of the MPGZ-Mega Power Girls Z. Her teammates are Maylu and Sonia.

I'm leader of the MRBZ-Mega Ruff Boys Z. My teammates are Lan and Geo.  
I had a gift for Iris. I was just hoping she would appear soon. Kids were playing in the sand and playing with sticks and also at the small playground the park has.  
I've been feeling strange around her. I can't seem but get her out of my head.  
I have dreams about Iris and she's my crime helper it just won't work. I see her walking down the sidewalk.  
"OVER HERE IRIS!" I call to her.

"Hello Chaud." She said and walked to me.

"I have something for you." I said holding the pink flowers I had for her behind my back.

"What is it?" She asks me.

I pull the flowers out and show her to her and she gasps and takes the flowers from me.

"Chaud...they're so beautiful." She said and hugs them.

"I got them for you because...of a great job you've done as leader of the Mega Power Girls Z...and for stopping Bass from destroying ACDC town." I told her with a smile.

"Yea...and don't forget you helped too." Iris said to me.

"Well we better get going back to the lab." I tell her and get up.

"Lord Wily is waiting." She tells me. We walk off back to the Mega Lab and see Lan and Maylu.

"Oh hey guys." Lan waves out.

"I see you got flowers for Iris." Maylu says with a smile.

"I gave them to her." I said.

"It's a gift for me for being a great leader to our team." Iris says to Maylu.

"That's great. Now where is Geo and Sonia?" Lan asks.

"They at some soccer game thing." I answer his question.

Lan was the guy who would mostly be an idiot sometimes. Maylu on the other hand, was a smart girl. I just can not picture the two together, but they are.  
"Well Lord Wily is waiting...and he will get mad." Maylu says.  
"Ah let him get mad. It funny how he yells at Geo and Sonia for being late all the time." Lan says.

The lab door opens and its Lord Wily. "Ah So I heard that we have some late people eh?" He asks us all.

"Well yea...Geo and Sonia." Lan responds putting his hands behind his head. Lord Wily lost his right eye and uses a metal eye for replacement. Not sure what it does though. He never told us.

"Why do they do this all the time?" Lord Wily asks himself. "Well come...Will have to let them find out on their own on this meeting."  
He said and we walked in the lab with him. Lord Wily had a dark brown cloak with red at the end of his sleeves; he also had a skull cane for walking as he is old. He had white hair on his side of his head and a white mustache.  
"Come Come...hurry we must speak about this now." We entered the main room and we all sit on the couch facing Wily and his desk. He pulls out his chair and sits in it. We listen to his news he has to tell us.

* * *

**Lord Wily's POV**

* * *

I had bad news for these guys...and well Geo and Sonia will just have to find out themselves...oh how dare they do this to me every single meeting we have. "Alright guys...this meeting...is about...BASS!" I yell out. they jump back a little. I love doing that.  
"Is he coming back?" Asked Lan.

"Well he may just be coming back." I tell him.

"Oh. Well we can just defeat him with our powers." He responds at me. "Right guys?" He asks his teammates. "No?...darnit."

"Lan...pay attention." I get up from my chair and walk around. "Now...with your powers you will be able to defeat Bass like the last 5 times. But he gets stronger every time he comes back...and lets not forget his friends...Solo for one thing...and his weird computer virus bugs. Now let me go over your transformations."  
I grab my list and read it out loud.

**"Chaud Blaze-Protoman aka Proto Blade Chaud."**

**"Iris-Zero Mythos-Z Blade Iris."**

**"Maylu-Roll EXE-Mega Bow Maylu."**

**"Lan-Megaman EXE-Mega Blue Lan."**

**"Geo-Omega Xis-Cyber Force Geo."**

**"Sonia-Harp Note-Sound Force Sonia."**

"So when will Bass strike?" Maylu asks me.

"That I don't know...but run along now...I will call you all when things start to happen or seem mysterious." I said to them. "Meeting is dismissed." I order. They all leave the lab. I sit back on my desk. "Bass...you will be defeated once again."  
I said to myself and lay my head down on my desk.

* * *

**Chaud's POV**

* * *

"I'll be right back guys. I'm going to go put my flowers up at my house." Iris said and ran off to her house.

She is so cute when she runs...AH CHAUD COME ON...don't think like that...it won't work out...I take a deep breath and follow Lan and Maylu. Geo and Sonia run to us.  
"You guys missed the meeting again." Maylu tells them annoyed.  
"Yea like 5 times in a row." Lan added.

"Well sorry we were playing some soccer." Sonia said. "Don't miss again." I tell her.

"Hey come on dude...Sonia and I were just having fun." Geo said to me in my face.  
"Listen you 2...meetings are more important then your playing." I said to them.  
"We will come to the meeting next time." Said Geo looking at Sonia and nods. "Yea...we will. We promise." Sonia added. "You better promise." Lan says. Iris comes back and says hello to Geo and Sonia.

"Well guys make sure you be here for the next meeting. It's important you know." Iris told them both.

"I promise Iris." Sonia said. "You better." Iris added.

"So...who wants to go hang out at the park?" Lan asks.

"Nah. I'm too tired." Geo and Sonia said. "Alright then." Iris said and walked off to the park.

I walk with her and so does Lan and Maylu. Geo and Sonia walk in other direction.

* * *

**At The Park. Iris's POV**

I've been noticing Chaud acting a bit strange. One day he was just talking to me normally and now he decides to give me flowers out of the blue. Mmmmm weird and now he all ways walks by my side. I think he is trying to show off...that he is the better leader then I. But I assure myself that I'm the better leader. Well Chaud sometimes you over do stuff that can risk your life. Mostly that happens when we're fighting Bass and Solo and those Virus Bugs. "Well guys...we're here."  
I announce as we made it to the park. I sit at the bench and watch the kids play.

"This reminds me when we we're little right Lan?" Maylu asks her boyfriend.

"Yup babe...I remember that day when I saved you from a bully." He responds.

"That's nice Lan." I said to him. "Well you can always count on me to save Maylu." Lan bragged.

"You don't need to keep saying that all the time you know." Maylu said annoyed and kicked a rock into the sand.

"Chaud something wrong?" I ask the leader of the boys team. He was looking up in the sky.

"I'm fine Iris...I'm fine." He said to me.

"Ok...well if you're feeling bad...just go home ok." I said to him.

"I will." Chaud answered.

**_"Chaud whatever is on your mind...I hope you can figure it out."_ **I think to myself.

Something was troubling Chaud...I hope he can find out what it is...and hope he can solve it.

* * *

**Chaud's POV**

* * *

Iris is right next to me...why am I feeling this way inside...what is going on..."I'm going home...see you guys later."  
I said and walked off home. Something was wrong with me...what is it and my head was hurting badly. What is going on?

* * *

**Hope you all liked this first chapter of this first ever Iris and Chaud fanfic! More to come. ****Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All I Want Is You Chapter 2: What Is This Feeling?**

**At Home With Chaud. No POV**

* * *

Chaud just got home from the park...he was still feeling a bit weird...and he didn't know why...what was it that was troubling him? He didn't know but he wanted to know. Chaud laid on his bed. His dad was working at the School grading some papers. Chaud was taking a nap and dreaming about Iris again.

* * *

_**In The Dream. No POV**_

* * *

**"Hello?" Chaud called out. He saw a white pink light up on a hill and runs to it. "WHO IS THERE!?" Chaud's voice echoes through the hills. "Chaud." Called the figure. "It's me...Iris." Iris gets closer to him and her face comes closer to Chauds face. "IRIS!?" Chaud yelled.**

* * *

Chaud gasps out and breathes in and out hard. He was blushing also. Chaud signed and laid back down on his bed. Chaud decided to get out of his bed and go into his kitchen. It was a Friday so no school tomorrow. Chaud grabs a left over burger from last nights dinner and eats it. "Hope fully eating will stop this feeling." He said to himself. Chaud looks at his glass of water and sees Iris in it. "Chaud." Her voice echoes. Chaud scoots back in fright and looks at his cup of water. "I'm seeing things..." Chaud Breathes in and out. "Calm down Chaud...calm down." He said to himself. He looks at his glass and sees nothing. He signs and continues eating his burger. He checks his watch and it's 5:45 PM. "Dad should be home soon." He said to himself. He swallows his burger. The house door opens and it is Chaud's Dad. "Hello son..how was your day?" He asks him. "It was good." Chaud respond. "Good...mine was tough...grading those papers sure gets me frustrated...and it's a lot too." Mr Blaze laughs and goes into the kitchen to get himself a burger from last night. He sits with his son and sees Chaud's facial expression. He just knows something is on his sons mind. "Chaud...is everything alright?" He asks him.  
"Yea...dad I'm fine...I'm fine." Chaud lied to his father. "I know something is wrong." He said to his son, taking a bite of his burger. "Well dad...it's this girl." Chaud starts. "And...I've known her for sometime...and When I'm around her...I feel different...I feel weird inside. I just don't know what it is." He finishes. "Well...is she mean?" His dad asks his son taking another bit of his burger. "No...she's sweet and smart and very nice." Chaud answers his father drinking some water.  
"Mmmmmm...son when I met your mother...I had the same feeling too." He says to Chaud. "And what I would do...is I would talk to her and talk to her...you know...just getting to know her better...or hanging out more...you know."  
"I see." Chaud gets up from the table and throws his trash and puts his cup in the sink. "I'm around her all the time."  
"Oh well that means you have a lot of time to talk to her." His dad says. "Alright son...I'll see you tomorrow." He said and walked upstairs to his room.

* * *

**With Iris Coming Home from the park. Iris's POV**

* * *

I got home from the park and I see my older brother: Colonel and dad: Mr Exe or Mr Regal. "I'm home." I announce. "Little sis is back." Said Colonel. "Dinner is on the counter sweetie." Father said to me. "Ok." I go to the counter and open the bag of food up. It was sushi. "Sushi...my favorite." I said and got some on a plate and sat down with my dad and older brother. "So...how was your day?" Dad asks me. "It went well. Had another meeting with Lord Wily and well...Geo and Sonia did not attend...and Bass could be back soon." I tell them the news. "Mmm...well that's not good." Colonel says and eats his sushi. "Well I hope Lord Wily knows what he is doing." Said dad.  
"Trust me father...he is a smart man...he knows what he is doing." I said to my father and eat my sushi.  
"Enjoying the food?" Asked Colonel. I nod. "Yes...tis very good father." I tell him. He makes sushi all the time. Dad is a very great cook. "Thank you...I always cook it special for my girl...but your brother here doesn't care how its cooked." Dad laughs. "True." Colonel adds. "I'm going to be heading to gym." Said my brother. "Don't be home after midnight." Dad warns him. "I won't." He said walked out the house. "Dad...there is this boy...and he been acting strange around me." I tell my father looking down. "Why is that?" Dad asks me. "I don't know but...he just gave me flowers out of the blue and then he pauses for a while between words and then he always walks besides me."  
"Maybe he likes you." Dad says. "No that can't be the answer. I think he is trying to fool me...thinking that he is the better team leader then I am." I said with pride. I know Chaud's playing games with me...and I will win."Oh really?" Dad gets up. "Maybe you should think a little harder on that." He told me and walked off to the kitchen.  
_**"Chaud...what are you feeling?"** _I think to myself and look at the ceiling. I get up and go to my bedroom and lie on my bed thinking about the situation as I then fall asleep.

* * *

**Lan's POV(At Lan's house)**

* * *

Something was going on with my team leader Chaud Blaze. "Maylu do you think Chaud is acting strange?" I ask my girlfriend. "Yes." She answered. "Do you think you know why?" I ask her. "Not sure. But it could be something with Iris maybe." Maylu said and went downstairs into my kitchen. "Maylu maybe Chaud has feelings for Iris. I mean Geo and Sonia are dating and so are we...why aren't Chaud and Iris together?" I ask. "I don't know Lan. I don't know." Maylu answered and got some food and went back up to my room.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY! At The Mega Lab. No POV**

* * *

It was the next day and our 6 heroes of Megavile come to the lab to talk with Lord Wily. "Welcome Geo and Sonia. You finally show up." Said Lord Wily. "Yea guys." Lan said to Geo and Sonia. "They get it Lan." Lord Wily said annoyed. Chaud was sitting away from the group looking at Iris. He still couldn't figure it out what he was feeling. "OK guys...Bass has just sent a letter that said he will be back in 5 days." Said Lord Wily.  
"AHHH 5 DAYS!?" Lan yelled out in fright and was on Maylu's head."GET OFF!" Maylu shook him off and he falls. Geo and Sonia laugh. "Guys...this is serious." Lord Wily got his cane and walked around. "That is all I wanted to tell you. You can stay here or go home." "We want to stay." Chaud said and crosses his arms. "Very well...just make sure Lan doesn't break the lab." Lord Wily said and walked into his basement. Sonia turns on the TV and sees her best friend Buttercup from the PPGZ on the soccer game. "GO BUTTERCUP!" Sonia yells at the TV. "Well Buttercup has her moments with soccer." Iris said.

"She sure does." Maylu added. "Yup but she sucks." Lan said. Maylu glares at Lan and chokes him. "DON'T SAY THAT!" Maylu yells at him. Iris and Chaud giggle. "Iris...can I talk to you?" Chaud asks her. "Yes." Iris said and walked out the lab with Chaud. "So...what is it leader boy?" Iris asks him. "Ummm...did you find that when I get you flowers out of the blue weird?" He asks her. "Well kindaf...I mean it was very nice...but it's just weird when you just pulled them out like that like it was magic or something." Iris confesses. "Oh...well I'm sorry-" Iris kisses Chaud's cheek and smiles. "You're a nice boy Chaudy-Kun." Iris said and walked back into the lab. "Keep yourself that way Chaud...and you find yourself a perfect gift ahead." Iris winks at Chaud who is blushing like crazy. "Iris...I need you." He said to himself and walked off home.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED CHAPTER 2! Review Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All I Want Is You Chapter 3: Bass awakens.**

* * *

**With Bass. Bass's POV**

* * *

Those Mega Teams will pay for defeating me! And I will rise again even stronger to kill Iris. She is the one with the most power. Chaud will be powerless if he finds out she is dead. Perfect. "Solo...any news?" I ask my apprentice.  
"Well sir...there is nothing new yet...but I will keep looking."  
"Good." I said and remove my cloak...I plan on rising soon...when the time is right...I just sent a message to Dr Wily also known as Mr King and also known as Lord Wily King. I go to my big screen TV and on it is my evil best friend. I won't be mentioning names but he is evil like me.

"How are things going along in your city?" He asks me.  
"Fine I guess...Solo is spying on the city and has not found a single thing...yet." I answer his question.  
"What is Solo doing now?"My friend asks me.  
"He is meditating..." I look over to Solo. "Indeed I am. I am seeing Megavile right now...the heroes are playing at the park. "Nothing suspicious." Solo said.  
"You see...told you he is watching Megavile. I will speak with you once he finds something interesting." I tell the man.  
"Well good luck to you...and I will be also attacking soon on my city...see you in a few days Bass." The TV goes off. "Solo...keep meditating...I want to know what those heroes are up too." I said to him.  
"Yes Master...I will continue." He replied to me.

* * *

**At The Park. Chaud's POV**

* * *

The 6 of us were hanging out at the park. I was sitting in the grass with Iris picking up flowers as the wind blows.  
Lan and Maylu were playing tag and Geo and Sonia were throwing a ball around.

"Let's go visit the shop." I tell Iris and she follows me to Miyu's antique store.  
"Welcome Chaud...Iris." Miyu greeted us.  
"Hello Miyu." Iris greeted her.

"What brings you here to my store?" Miyu asks us in a quiet tone.

"We just wanted to know how you were doing...and plus we want to know if you can predict when Bass will arrive again." I tell her. "Ah I see." Miyu says and puts her hands on her orb.  
"Let's see what I can do." Miyu rubs the orb. "Do you see anything Miyu?" Iris asks her.  
"I'm...sorry but I can not predict when Bass will arrive or what he will do to Megavile...I am sorry Iris and Chaud." Miyu said. "It's ok...does your friend or sister know anything?" Iris asks her.  
"Sal and Tia do not know anything either." Miyu responded.  
The shop door opens and it is Tia. She walks to us and looks at me and Iris with a serious look. "Step aside." She said.  
Me and Iris step out of Tia's way.

"Sister...what do you need?" Miyu asks her. Tia closes her eyes and crosses her arms. "I'm not here for anything...mom just wanted to let me check on you."  
"I'm doing fine Tia." Miyu answered her sister.

**(Here Tia and Miyu are sisters. I made them like that on my Youtube chats (PPGZ) And I'm adding there mother who is Dr Vega In This Fic.)**

"Good...make sure you get home early...mother does not like to keep waiting." Tia said and walked out of the shop.  
"Of course Tia." Miyu said to herself.  
"Well I'll see you later then Iris and Chaud. Sorry I couldn't help." Miyu apologized.  
"It's Ok Miyu...we understand." I said to her and me and Iris walked out of her shop.  
"Take care guys." Miyu said.

Lan, Maylu, Geo, Sonia all walked to me and Iris. Lan spoked first. "I see that you guys were in Miyu's shop."  
"Yea we were...but she couldn't help us about when Bass will strike." Iris said to Lan and looked down at the ground.  
"Oh...so she looked in her orb." Maylu says. "Yes...but she couldn't help." I said crossing my arms. "Guys...there is trouble Sal's place...we need to go." Iris said looking at her PET.  
"What is it?" I ask her.  
"It's Virus Bugs. They're eating Sal's plants." Iris responded.  
"Do we need to transform?" Asked Sonia.  
"We don't need to transform against Virus Bugs. Our hand to hand combat will handle those little critters."  
Iris smiled.  
"Let's get going then." Geo said and runs to Sal's flower shop.  
"Wait for us Geo!" Sonia yelled and ran off to catch Geo.  
"Let's get going." Iris said and walked to the shop with me and Lan and Maylu.

* * *

**Sal's POV In Her Shop.**

* * *

I was hitting those Virus Bugs away from my plants. They were eating them. I hit some with a broom. "Get Away from my Plants!" I yell at them. They beep and start eating my plants. I scream and hit them more. My shop door opens and its The M.P.G.Z and M.R.B.Z. "Thank goodness you came. I've been holding these off for the last 10 minutes." I tell them.  
"Oh...well we're here now." Lan says and smiles.  
"Well are you just gonna stand there and watch me handle these critters myself? Or are you gonna move and help?" I ask them.  
"We plan on helping." Iris says to me and Chaud is already punching and kicking the critters away.  
"Told yea." Sonia says and breaks the critters. They beep at her and open there mouths and a razor sharp toungue appears like a chainsaw. "Oh My!" I gasp in fright. Iris kicks them away and slashes them with her cyber sword.  
She transformed into Z Blade Iris, better known as Zero Blade Mythos Iris.  
"You didn't have to transform you know." Maylu tells her.  
"I know...it just gets the job done easier." Said Iris and she slashes more bugs off my plants. They were all destroyed thanks to the heroes. "Thank you guys." I said to them.  
"No problem Sal." Chaud said.  
Iris changes back and walks to me. "We done all we can do to stop them from eating your plants. A little bit of them might not make it into next spring."  
"That's alright I can always replace them." I said with a smile. "Take care Sal." Chaud said and went off with his team. Same with Iris and her team.

* * *

**5 hours later. Miyu is coming home from her shop. Miyu's POV.**

* * *

I close my shop up for the night and walk back home. I look up at the street lights and they were blinking on and off. "Just ignore it Miyu just ignore it." I said to myself and kept walking. I here them flicker again. I turn around. Nobody was with me and it was quiet. "HELLO!?" I call out. No answer. I continue to walk home. I heard a motor cycle coming my way. I look back and see it is my sister Tia. She stops and removes her helmet.  
"What are you doing Miyu?" She asks me with a boring serious tone.  
"Walking home." I told her and walked more.  
"I'll give you a ride home. That's where I'm headed." Tia said to me and I stop walking. "Only if you want to Miyu...I can just leave here and see you in 15 minutes."  
I sign and get on the motorcycle. "Home it is then on ride." Tia said and put her helmet back on and we rode off home as the motorcycle roars.  
A huge truck comes speeding at us and it crashes into us. Tia goes flying and the bike lands on her. She managed to catch it in time before killing her. I also went flying into the ground. I sprained my ankle. Tia kicks the cycle into the driver. It hits him and he looses the wheel and crashes into a stop sign.  
Tia gets up and removes her helmet and I get up too. "You alright?" She asks me.  
"I sprained my ankle." I said to her. "I can walk fine...its just when I turn my foot...it hurts."  
"Let's see who this driver is." Tia walked up the truck and pulls the door off with her strength in Ty Ko Ky.  
"Tia." I say my sisters name.  
"I know..." Tia removes the helmet of the driver slowly. What we saw who it was behind that wheel trying to kill me and my sister.  
"No way." Tia said and stepped back. It was Solo.  
"Is he alive?" I ask Tia. She checks his pulse and Solo grabs Tia's arm. Tia gasps and punches Solo in the face knocking him out. Tia throws him out of the truck. "Tia." I call her name.  
"What?" She asks.  
"You don't think Bass sent Solo to kill us?" I ask.  
Tia places her hand on her chin and closes her eyes. "Could be possibly."  
"Then we must tell Lord Wily that Solo tried to kill us." I tell my older sister.  
"Tomorrow...right now we need to get home. We will not speak any of this to mother."  
Tia said grabbed her motorcycle and got on.  
"Still works." I said in awe. "What are you waiting for?" Tia gets ready to ride off. I jump in the back and we ride off home. Solo hand was moving. I just knew he was going to tell Bass that we were planning on telling Lord Wily all about this.


	4. Chapter 4

**All I Want Is You Chapter 4-Lady Vega.**

**Sunday Morning with Tia and Miyu at the Lab talking with Lord Wily. Tia's POV**

* * *

I was drinking tea with Miyu as we sat down on the couch talking with Lord Wily about what happened last night. Solo definitely tried to kill me and Miyu. I believe it was on Bass's orders.

"Well I'm glad you two are alive and well." Said Lord Wily.

"Yes indeed." I said and sipped my tea. It was 10:00 AM.

"We know Solo will report that we are alive. Bass will strike then." Miyu said and also sipped on her tea.

"I will keep can eye out." Lord Wily said. "Ok...we will also keep an eye out." I said and get up with Miyu.

"I'll tell M.P.G.Z and M.R.B.Z all about this later today when they visit." Lord Wily said and shook our hands.

"Take care now."

"We will Lord." Miyu said and I get on my motorcycle and Miyu does also.

"I'm going to ask mom if you can have one of your own." I said with a chuckle.

"You liar." Miyu playfully elbowed me.

"I'm serious." I smile and Miyu laughs at me. I then gave her my serious look facial expression.

She stops laughing. "Ok...I believe you."

"Good." I said and we rode off back home where our Mother: Lady Vega was going to train us in Ty Ko Ky.

* * *

**Later that day. In The Lab. Lord Wily's POV.**

* * *

I was walking around with my skull crane while I wait for the teams. They should be here now. The door lab opens.  
"Welcome heroes of Megavile." I greet them.

"Good afternoon Lord Wily." Said Iris.

"You said you needed to tell us something?" Asked Chaud.

"Yes please do sit." I said to them and they sit in my couch and I sit in my desk.

"So what's this all about?" Lan asked.

"QueenTia and Miyu almost got killed." I said.

"By who?" Iris asks.

"Solo."

They all gasp. "No way!" Sonia yells. "Calm down...we will think of something." I said to calm everyone down.

"Well gang...looks like we have work to do." Chaud said and walked out of the lab.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Iris said and ran to Chaud.

* * *

**Outside. No POV**

* * *

Iris runs to Chaud. Chaud was just standing and looking down. Was something on his mind?

"Chaud...what can we do...we can't do anything once Bass is here." Iris says to Chaud.

"Iris..." Chaud said her name and walked off. "Wait Chaud!" Iris calls and runs to him.

"Chaud!?" Iris yells out to him.

"Not now Iris." Chaud said and walked off. Iris got mad and ran to Chaud. She turns him around.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" She yelled. "You just walk away like tha-" Iris was interrupted by a kiss from Chaud on the lips. Iris's eyes widen and she returns the kiss. Chaud rubs her light brown hair and stares into her dark green eyes. Chaud smiles and walks back to the lab. Iris was blushing. She couldn't believe that Chaud kissed her.  
Iris's heart was beating rapidly. "Chaudy-Kun." Iris said softly in a cute voice and smiled feeling her heart on her hand.

* * *

**Back At The Lab. No POV**

* * *

Chaud enters back in with a huge smile. He just kissed the girl he dreamed of. Iris Exe is now his. Iris also walked back inside and she smiles at Chaud who smiles back at her; Iris revealing a blush. The gang didn't know what happened and Chaud and Iris were not going to tell anyone.

"I'm back guys." Chaud announced.

"We should come up with a plan to stop Bass." Iris said and sat next to Maylu and Sonia. Chaud sat next to Lan and Geo.  
"Well...I suggest you all get busy then." Lord Wily told them. Lord Wily knew Bass all too well. He knows his tricks he pulls. "I will get Miyu and QueenTia to help you all out."

"Nice." Geo said.

"That sounds good." Sonia added.

"Great." Iris said with a smile.

"Now I will call you all if things are needed." Said Lord Wily and the gang leave the lab.

* * *

**Outside The Lab. Iris's POV.**

* * *

As the 6 of us walk out of the lab we spot Miyu, Sal and Tia. "Hello guys." Sal greeted us.

"Lord Wily said you 3 will help us." Said Maylu.

"We will help in anyway possible." Miyu said to the team. "Our mother will also be helping." Tia said and crosses her arms.

"Who is your mother?" I ask.

"Lady Vega." Miyu said.

"She is very intelligent. And she will provide some answers." Tia said. "Come let us go."

"I'll be at the lab." Sal said and walked in the lab.

"Are you ready to meet our mother?" Asked QueenTia.

We all nod and she and Miyu take us to their home.

* * *

**At The House. No POV**

* * *

The team arrive at the house of Lady Vega, also Miyu's and Tia's mother. The house was a black and very big. The team enters in with Tia and Miyu.  
"Hello Miyu, Tia." Said Lady Vega. She turns her chair around and has a cup of tea. "What brings you with some friends?" She gets up and walks to her daughters and the MPGZ and MRBZ.

"We need some word on Bass." Chaud told the mother. "If you can give us some answers. That will be well appreciated miss."

"Alright...I have some history with Bass." Vega started. "I actually defeated him 10 years ago. It was an epic battle. And now you say he is coming back...well I promised myself I wouldn't get in your business." Vega sips her tea. She walks to her chair and sits down.

"Mother, this is very important." Tia said to her mother.

"It is important...I know Bass will strike ACDC Town again." Vega put her tea on her chair arm. "I will help you all. Lord Wily already e-mailed me. I will do whatever I can."

"Thank you mother." Miyu said. "Alright you guys heard her. She will help, along with me and Tia."

"Yes. We will keep a watch on the city overnight. And we spot Solo again...we will not make him see another day." Tia said.

"Thank you for your time." Lady Vega and the MPGZ and MRBZ walk out of the house.

"You think we can do it?" Asked Miyu.

"Yes." Vega said and walked to her secret room and opens up her chest. "I do believe Bass will not be expecting us." She said and pulls out her claymore.  
"Tia this was mine...and now it belongs to you." Tia walks up and takes the duel weapon from her mothers hands. "Miyu...I'm giving you your very own motorcycle. Take good care of it." Miyu walks to it and sees it is purple with a hint of green.

"Thank you mom." Miyu said and touches the shiny cycle. "Tia did you fix yours?"

"I did." She answered her sister. "We going to scan to city for a while." Tia told her mother.

"Well be careful you two." Vega said and went upstairs. "And do not get into any fights with Miyu."

"We won't." Miyu said and takes her new bike outside with Tia's. "Time to ride this." Miyu got on her motorcycle and starts it. It roars. "I'm ready."

"Safety first." Tia said and gave Miyu the helmet for the motorcycle.

"Oh yea...sorry almost forgot." Miyu chuckles and puts it on. Tia puts her on. "It's time we scan the city." Miyu rides off.

"Wait for me Miyu." Tia rides off as well.

Vega looked out the window from her room and watches her children ride off. She turns around and sees Solo.

"Surprise!" Solo yelled and zaps Vega and she falls to the ground moaning in pain.

"You though you could get away with this?" Bass asks her and kicks Vega. "I don't think so Vega...we watch this city everyday...and every night...I'm afraid your kids won't get a single thing."

"You will be stopped once again." Vega managed to say between gasps for air.

"You might want to think twice about that." Bass said and kicks her head knocking Vega out. Bass drops a red marble of virus bugs and they hatch and they start eating the house. "Lets give them a warm welcome." Bass smiled and flies out with Solo as the virus bugs eat away at Vega's house.

* * *

**BASS IS COMING SOON!**

**Review!**


End file.
